Museum of the Americas
The Museum of the Americas is a location in Dead Rising 3. This is the new museum that the president was attending before the outbreak happened. It has many different exhibits relating to American history, including a zombie exhibit which shows a timeline of the events of the Dead Rising series. Nick must come here to find Diego after he runs away during Chapter 3. The blueprint for the Chest Beam, the Mauler and the Chuck Axe are found here. During Overtime, Hemlock's helicopter crashes in to the museum. The final confrontation between Nick and Hemlock takes place here. Exhibit Displays 'Creatures of the deep' *''The oceans cover 73% of the earth's surface but that number is rising as a result of a completely natural global warming cycle. Removal of restrictions on carbon emissions limits has allowed American industry to flourish. Coincidentally, tsunamis have become increasingly devastating in the past decade. '' *''The great breakthrough in deciphering the mysterious language of the whales came in 2015. Detailed analysis of whale communication reveals that it mostly consist of complaints about the hygiene of pod-mates and crude references to coitus. Research with dogs continues in hopes of better results.'' *''The ocean is now the largest resource for recyclable plastic on the planet. Trawlers haul upwards of fifty million tons out of the Pacific each year, providing valuable plastic for use in food packaging. This process has become easier thanks to the extinction of tuna, dolphins, and sea turtles. '' 'A History of War' *''The aircraft carrier replica that you see before you is a model of the ship used in the recent Amero-Canadian conflict. This conflict escalated from a series of riots following the 2014 hockey season, when a team from Boston lost to a Vancouver club by a score of 15 to 1.'' *''Many of the early implements of war that you see before you were discovered right here in Los Perdidos. The city of Los Perdidos is very proud to have been the historic site of the earliest known war, as well as the earliest recorded genocide. This display honors that rich history. '' *''Over half a million Americans died during the Civil War. Many Americans are unaware that this far exceeds the casualties from even the recent War of the Tablets in Shenzen Province. Despite the clashes which followed the disbanding of the Supreme Court, America has thus far avoided any more civil conflicts of this magnitude.'' 'Prehistoria' *''The largest known species of dinosaur was discovered here in 2018. Its territory on this continent stretched north from the Tropic of Cancer only up to the 48th parallel. With its apparently ravenous appetite, it was territorial and unusually acquisitive, and habitually stomped on other dinosaurs when enraged or excited. '' *''This parial specimen of the extinct wooly mammoth was discovered when construction began on the City's new cage fighting arena. High ratings meant that construction must continue, and this was all archaeologists were able to recover. Her bottom half remains beneath the locker room of the new arena. '' *''This volcano which lies north of the city has recently increased its seismic activity. It remains a popular spot for subdivisions, due to the excellent vistas of the city and ocean. Central heating costs for these homes remain substantially lower than in other parts of the metropolitan area. '' 'Space Age' *''Earth is the third planet in a solar system which consists of eight planets. Recently, a large unknown object has entered the outer edge of our system. Initial studies of its chemical components has led to the speculation that it may be a previously unknown lifeform. Meanwhile, Uranus is reported to be growing smaller. '' *''Thanks to unmanned rovers, the legendary canals of Mars were recently discovered to be still "under construction." Microscopic androids appear to be digging these canals, which are deepening at the rate of one half inch per year. What intelligent life is building the canals, and to what end, is not yet known.'' Items Museum *9 Large Planters *1 Duffle Bag *2 Keyboards *2 LCD Monitors *20 Speakers *3 Backpacks *1 Briefcase *1 Leather Briefcase *3 Handbags *2 Shoulder Purses *6 Handguns *4 Shotguns *3 Assault Rifles *2 Grenades *1 Stone Spear *4 Spears *2 Brooms *1 Nail Gun *2 Boxes of Nails *1 Hockey Stick *2 Pitchfork *4 Caveman Clubs *1 Machete *1 Katana Sword *2 Fire Axes *1 Baseball Bat *2 Pick Axes *2 Harpoon Guns *1 Scissors *3 Hunks of Meat *1 Gems *8 Crowd Control Posts *4 Square Signs *2 Indoor Garbage Cans *3 Stepladder *1 Hanger *2 Flashlights *1 Nightstick *4 Pylons *4 Paint Cans *1 Bowling Ball *1 Dictionary *2 Household Cleaner *1 Life Preserver *1 Chemicals *1 Liquid Nitrogen *1 Acetylene Tank *1 Utility Cart *1 Riot Shield and Baton Gift Shop *''See Museum Gift Shop'' Speedy Expresso *''See Speedy Expresso'' Front Lobby *4 Large Planters *1 Shoulder Purse *1 Cash Register Food Museum *1 Hamburger *1 Bagel *2 Bottled Waters *6 Apples *1 Spoiled Apple *5 Rations *1 Super Rations *1 Muscle Relaxer Speedy Expresso *''See Speedy Expresso'' Clothing *70's Disco Shades *Novelty Glasses *Blanka Mask *Dark Aviator Glasses *Sombrero *Frog Jacket *Hazmat Mask *Hazmat Boots *Kid Super Outfit *Sci Fi Fantasy Outfit *Fiefdom Outfit Gallery Outer Museum Frank Statue.jpg|Frank Statue on fountain outside museum. Museum Frank Statue.jpg|Secondary Frank Statue near the Frank West display. Outbreaks Museum Display.jpg|Information on the history of outbreaks. Zombrex Museum Display.jpg|Zombrex history and information. Frank West Museum Display.jpg|Frank West museum display. Carlito Keyes Museum Display.jpg|Carlito Keyes museum display. Museum Sign.jpg|Sign Museum Fares.jpg|Admission Information Sombreo Museum.jpg|Sombrero Novelty Glasses Museum.jpg|Novelty Glasses Hazmat Mask Museum.jpg|Hazmat Mask Hazmat Boots Museum.jpg|Hazmat Boots Sci Fi Fantasy Outfit Museum.jpg|Sci Fi Fantasy Outfit Frog Jacket Museum.jpg|Frog Jacket Kids Super Hero Costume Museum.jpg|Kid Super Outfit Fiefdom Outfit Museum.jpg|Fiefdom Outfit Fedora Hat Museum.jpg|Fedora Hat Dark Aviator Glasses Museum.jpg|Dark Aviator Glasses Blanka Mask Museum.jpg|Blanka Mask 70's Disco Shades Museum.jpg|70's Disco Shades Category:Dead Rising 3 Locations